AIRESS
by paturakennehikarikawaii
Summary: KENNE IS GOICANNS NIECE AND TRHE AIRESS TO TEAM ROCKET. THESE ARE HER ADVENTURTS WITH TEAM ROCKET AND HER LOVER JAMES. HEY I DIDNT NO THERE WAS GAMES AND MANGA FOR POKEMON TOO! NEWAY, REVUEW1
1. KENE

IM WRITING A POKEMONN FANFIC WITH MY CHARACTER KEENNE. AT FIRST THE STORY MIGHT BE A LIL CONFUSING BUR WELL AHVE SOME FLASHBACKS!

* * *

THIS IS KENNE: ATTRACTIVE, SMART, FUNNY, AND NOT ONE TO FALL IN LOVE OFTEN. SHE LOVES HER LIFE AS GIAVONNI S NEICE AND WILL SOMEDAY INHERIT TEAM ROCKET. SHE IS IN LOVE WITH JAMES. JESSIE IS HER BEST FRIEND. BY THE END OF THE SERIES THESE ARE THE POKEMON SHE HAS: EVEE, ARBOK, TOGEPI, CARNIVINE, ESPEON, VILE PLUME AND A MEOWTH (NAMED MEME; MEOWTH TAUGHT HER HOW TO TALK.) . SHE HAS SPECIAL POWERS. SHE CAN CHANGE HER HAIR COLOR AND EYE COLOR AT WILL. ALSO SHE CAN DEFLECT ELETRIC, WATER, AND FIRE ATTACKS WHICH IS VERY HELPFUL. GIAVONNI USED TO BE A LOOSE KIND FUN LOVING DUDE. HE ALWAYS LET HANNAH PLAY AROUND HIS LAB WITH AN EKANS. SHE AND THE EKANS WERE VERY CLOSE. ONE DAY THE EKANS WENT BERSERK AND CAUSED HER TO FALL INTO A FLUID. AND THAT S HOW SHE GOT HER POWERS. GIAVONNI WAS NEVER THE SAME PERSON. HE SECRETLY BLAMED HIMSELF BUT MADE IT SEEM LIKE HE BLAMED HANNAH. HE NEVER FOUND A SUITABLE WIFE SO HE NEVER HAD ANY KIDS. HE CHOSE HANNAH TO BE HIS HEIRESS. SHE WENT TO WORK RIGHT AWAY AND BY PURE DESTINY SHE WAS PAIRED WITH JESSIE AND JAMES. SHE FELL IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME. THEY WERE EACH SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER A GIFT TO WELCOME HER TO TEAM ROCKET SO JAMES GAVE HER AN EVEE AND JESSIE GAVE HER A HAIR CLIP. THE EKANS HAD BEEN TRAINED AND EVOVLED INTO AN ARBOK WHICH KENNE REIEVED FROM GIAVONNI. SHE HATES ALL THE TWERPS BUT ESPECIALLY BROCK BECAUSE HES IN LOVE WITH HER. HE SEEMS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER IN DISGUISE TOO. SHE IS GREAT AT DISGUISES ESPECIALLY BESCAUSE OF HER POWERS. SHE MANGED TO FIT HERSELF INTO THE MOTTO. EVERYTIME JESSIE OR JAMES IS SAYING THEIR PART THEY STOP HALFWAY THROUGH AND KENNE PICKS UP. SO THATS KENNE!

* * *

YAY! I TINK IM GOING TO MAKE BITCH LOBR HERT TOO!


	2. caught pickahu

yay i rtow the frst chapter ints in cript cuz its likeda anime episodes.

* * *

kena walked into a university with brown hair, dressed in blue jeans and a sprite tee-shirt. james and jessie (who cant change har colors DUH) walked in the outfits and wigs she had chosen for them. james now had blonde hair and jessie had black hair. james also wore jeans and a lose black tee. jessie (the prep) wore a pink mini skirt, a pink blouse, brown loafers, and tons of pink and brown jewelry. kenn was also wearing her rainbow zipper sweatshirt and a bracelet with beads of all the colors of the rainbow. she couldnt help but wear her red r neclace (i forgot to mention she wears that frequently.) andway they walked in to check it out and see if there were any rare pokemon. there wasnt any so they left. as they walked keenee devised a plan to steal pikachu. soon as she had predicted they ran into ash brock and misty. ash: hey who are you?  
kenre: oh im just an up and coming pokemon master!  
ash: hey me too! so whats your name?  
kenmne: uh...reek loo! (like da narudoki cgaracter if u dnt know who it is or what narudoki ois ur, retarded,)  
misty: so what kind of pokemon do you have? (WHAT A RUDE BITCH)  
kenne: i dont have many just...and espeon and a koffing.  
james: but you dont have a.  
kenne: sh! as: cool pikachu. can i hold it?  
kenen: uh...sure i guess. now dont shock her pikachu.  
jeene: YES! RUN FOR IT!  
ash: hey where are you going?  
jessie: *rips off disquise* prepare for trouble james: *rips off disquise* make it double kenne: *rips off disquise and changes hair to purple* or triple! jessie: to protect the world kenne: from devestation james: to unite all peoples jenne: within our nation jessi: to denounce the evils reamme: of truth and love james: to extend our reach clhoe: to the stars above jessie!  
james!  
kenne! jessie and kenne: team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!  
james and kemme: surrender now or prepare to fight!  
meowth: *appears* meowth thats right!  
ash: TEAM ROCKET!  
kenne: NO DUH IDIOT!  
misty: why dont ya just leave us alone?  
kenne: oh be quiet bitch! misty: ill be quiet when i want to! (c shes mean to hannah kenne: love to saty and chat but...GOTTA RUN!  
pikachu: pika-CHU!  
kenne: *shakes off electric attack) shock all ya want but im always gonna be better!  
james: come on lets go! *pulls kenne into balloon*  
kenne: I CANT BELIVE IT! WE FINALLY GOT PIKACHU!  
they all hugged and enjoyed themselves as they drifted to giavonni's head quarters. "gee" kenenew thought. "hes sure gonna be proud of his neice now!"

* * *

see i can rigte myt own animes.


	3. team rocket blasts off

kene: so when do you think we should be getting there?  
james: pretty soon i guess.  
jessie: i have to agree.  
ash: HEY GIVE BACK PIKACHU!  
jessie: oh no its the twerps!  
kennne: well we better keep going.  
ash: staravia! I CHOOSE YOU!  
meme: uh oh! we better land!  
so they landed.  
brock: hello beautiful.  
kene: hello loser!  
jessie: look after all weve went through we are NOT giving back pikachu!  
kenneh: you guys keep pikachu! ill fight them!  
james: uh...how about vie versa?  
kenne: why?  
james: WE CANT DEFLECT ELECTRICITY!  
kenne: suck it up whimp! CARNIVINE GO!  
jessie and james got as far away from pikachu as possible. it looked ready to fight!  
meanwhilutru had carnivine ready.  
pikachu: PIKACHUUUUU!  
pikachu got team rocket with an electric attack!  
kenne: carnivine return!  
as team rocket started to blast off kenne took the pokeball that contained carnivine and grabbed james's hand. they all blasted off together team rocket: TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!  
brock: there goes one pretty girl.  
and from off in the distance they could all here:  
voice: WOBUFFET! 


	4. jessoes onto chloe

kenne: i cannot believe we failed AGAIN!  
james: well your the one who ditched to battle!  
keme: SHUT UP!  
james: NO YOU SHUT UP!  
jessie: both of you shut up!  
kene: okay.  
kenne walked off to sit somewhere quiet and talk with her eevee.  
kenne: EEVEE GO!  
eevee: EEVEE!  
kwnnw: i dont get why me and james argue so much when all i wanna do is spend time with him.  
eevee: eevee.  
kenne: yeah but still i just dont get it.  
jessie walked up behind chloe.  
jessie: dont get what?  
kawaii jumped about three million miles!  
chloe: how long have you been there?  
jessie: not long why?  
kenne: just curious as to whos spying on me!  
jessie: sorry. anyway what were you talking about?  
jessie: nothing!  
kenne: im not buying this! you must have a crush on someone! is it that twerp named brock?  
jenne: NO!  
jessie: OH! I KNOW! ITS JAMES!  
kenne: *blushed* n-no its not. uh what would give you that idea?  
jessie: i knew it!  
chloe: i dont have a crush on james!  
chloe stormed off angry at jessie. but she knew that she couldnt keep her secret that long and soon jessie would figure it out. but she ran back to call eevee back as she had forgotten. 


End file.
